1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double twisting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional double twisting machine, a driving shaft extends from one end of a flyer to the other end of the flyer in order to drive both ends of the flyer by means of one motor. However, in such a conventional double twisting machine, since the flyer is driven by means of a pulley, a timing belt and the like at both the ends of the driving shaft, a tremendous amount of noise is developed. The noise developed requires that some kind of soundproof means be provided which increases the size of the machine as a whole.